


Inconvenient Timing

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Background Poly, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: In which Tony tries to be a good deputy and ends up interrupting Helen and Kamilah at a rather inopportune time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #535, where the prompt was "siren." also written for Femslash February and for the 'coming out' square on my Femtrope Bingo Card!

Helen has just settled her hands on Kamilah's hips when a siren chirps behind them. 

" _Really_?" Kamilah mutters, twisting around to look through the car's back window. Helen follows her gaze to find one of her own Jeeps parked a few yards back. Tony clambers out of it, and Helen sighs as she reaches for the door. 

Sometimes, she misses when he didn't take his job so seriously. 

"Tony!" she yells, opening the door and stepping out. "It's just me!" 

"Helen?" he asks, dropping his hand away from his holster. "Are you alright?" 

"We're just fine," Kamilah replies, sliding out behind Helen. "Or _were_ just fine, at least." It takes a moment for Tony to clue in, but when his eyes widen, Helen bites back a laugh. 

" _Oh_ ," he says. "Did I interrupt something?" 

"Yes," Kamilah answers curtly. Tony's eyes grow wider still, and his gaze flicks over to Helen. 

This isn't exactly how she envisioned telling him about her burgeoning relationship with Kamilah, but she has to admit, this way is very amusing. 

"Gabe?" he asks, glancing backwards, as if he expects her husband to be standing right behind him. "Does he know?" 

"Yes, Tony," she replies. "He knows. He's fine with it." After a moment, Tony shrugs. 

"Alright," he responds, stepping back towards the Jeep. "Whatever works for you guys." 

"It was working great until you showed up," Kamilah says, lips cracking into a small smile. 

Tony flushes scarlet. 

This time, Helen fails to bite back her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
